


screaming in the rain

by mishkinat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Holidays, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkinat/pseuds/mishkinat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras needs to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	screaming in the rain

Enjolras loved the calm. He was perched on a window seat in the corner of a small coffee shop on the corner of a cobbled street in Edinburgh. It was a drizzly March, but Enjolras loved the rain. He was in Scotland on the advice of Combeferre, who had told him to take a break, "Go on holiday, Enjolras. You'll feel better after it." That was nearly a month ago. Enjolras had fallen slightly in love with the city and all its perks and dusty old streets winding up and down. He leaned his head against the cool glass window and counted the droplets of rain which battered lightly against the window. The smell of coffee and chocolate cake filled the air, students tapped lightly away on their laptops. Before travelling to Scotland, Enjolras had been incredibly stressed, there was a constant tug at his heart and an impending sense of failure after his rally blew out of proportion which extremely damaged his and his group's reputation. However, the sights and smells of the old city were like a lullaby and he felt his eyes begin to droop.

"Sir? Are you alright?" 

Enjolras snapped open his eyes and sat up in fright, banging his head against the windowpane.  _This guy is beautiful._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just you've been here for hours." 

Enjolras noticed the green apron, "You work here?"

"Yep. Nice wee place. Where are you from?" The man with the biggest blue eyes said, with the most soothing accent ever.

"Paris."

"Your English is good, how long are you here for?" The man with the wildest brown hair Enjolras had ever seen said. 

"I'm not sure."

The man sat down next to Enjolras, who tried to mask his blush. "Mind if I sit here? My shift is over, but the rain..." He trailed off.

"No it's fine." He shook his head.

"I'm Grantaire, by the way. I notice you come in here quite a bit."

"Enjolras." Enjolras put forward his hand, Grantaire shook it.

"It's nice to meet you-wait. Enjolras? I recognise that name."

Enjolras widened his eyes, it wasn't a common name. Even less so in Scotland. He bit his lip. He can't have heard about his failure from Scotland. Could he? Oh no. "I gotta go."

 

Enjolras raced out the door, forgetting his jacket. Shit. Oh well, he liked the rain. He hurried down the cobbles with the rain now pouring from the grey skies and dribbling down his cheeks and dampening his hair. He'd made a fool of himself again. It was probably nothing and Grantaire probably thought he looked like someone else. Enjolras hated himself. He had now stormed out on Grantaire for no reason, made a big show of it all, and ruined his holiday. He stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the flat he had rented out for the month and took a deep breath. Damn it. He decided that he'd try his hardest to forget the embarrassment of running away from the gorgeous man who he was sure he was in love with. He leaned over the stair railing, looking at the castle. He tried to think of what to do next. He'd apologise to Grantaire, explain that he'd got nervous and left because he didn't want Enjolras to think he was a failure. He'd say sorry. He'd look into his blue grey eyes and tell him thanks for talking to him because although he loved it here, he was really fucking lonely. Enjolras felt his heart swoop, he was in love. Madly in love. Love at first sight.  

"You look tense." Grantaire chuckled from the bottom of the stairs. Enjolras whipped around turning blushing brightly.

"I-"

"Before you say anything, you should take your coat back." Grantaire danced up the steps and threw it on Enjolras. "Then, I should tell you I recognised you the first time you came in to the shop. Just now I placed it. You're the guy from the Paris activist group. I think you're mental, but I respect it. I'm rootin' for you, you know. And then, I also should tell you that, I like you. And you seem stressed out. So cos I like ye, I will give you a tip. Shout it all out. Give your lungs a fight and yell it out. I'll help."

 

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and melted. He also thought that Grantaire was a bit insane. But together, they gripped the railing and shouted. The yells drifted off towards the castle, around the city. The yells went on, and ended up breaking off into laughter. Together, they were now soaked through from the pelting of the Scottish rain. But laughing. Enjolras felt a lot less lonely, and everything had lifted. He smiled. Grantaire grinned back, pulled Enjolras in and kissed him softly on the lips, running his hand through wet golden hair. Enjolras' was on fire. Every nerve, every muscle was somehow tense but relaxed. He felt safe. He felt raw. He felt like he could accomplish anything with this man. 

The rain continued to hammer down, but they stood together, foreheads touching at the top of the stairs. It was a magical city. Enjolras grinned a golden smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
